


Missing You

by hikaforever28



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rangshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom, The Rise of Kyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaforever28/pseuds/hikaforever28
Summary: After the Events of ROK, Rangi accompanies her mother to Northern water tribe for her mother's cure from poison, while Kyoshi stays in the Air temple. Kyoshi has been  re-reading letters received from Rangi, missing her too much. Jinpa observes her and makes her express her feelings for her beloved firebender. In the meanwhile, Rangi feels restless and insecure about Kyoshi and hers future, she lets out her thoughts and is comforted by Hei' Ran.
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Jinpa & Kyoshi (Avatar), Kyoshi & Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Missing You

Jinpa sees Kyoshi create a separate compartment for all letters from her beloved firebender. She sorts them carefully and places each one of them in the rack. There isn’t a big pile of letters just a few scattered on the table. Kyoshi takes each letter opens it carefully, re- reads it, leaving heavy breaths after reading each letter. She seemed lost after each letter, staring blankly at the wall, sometimes smiling, frowning to herself. Jinpa realises she is way too lost in her letters, that she failed to notice him staring at her for so long.  
“Avatar Kyoshi! The dinner is hot and ready, it’s better if you eat first”. Finally, Jinpa blurted out. Kyoshi sees him, there is a dullness in her eyes which always looked fiery when she put on the colours. “Please, you carry on with dinner leave a little for me. I will eat later”. Jinpa comes near her and sees the letter in her hands, he notices Kyoshi trying to hide the content in the letter and staring at him with an expression “What do you want?” Jinpa chooses to ignore her look and settles on a nearby chair. “I am going to eat only with you, but till then Please speak out. Speak what you are feeling reading all these letters, perhaps 100th time.” 

Kyoshi inhales a long breath, with her deep voice she asks “Why?” Jinpa says, “Because expressing through words is one of the best ways to let out feelings and thoughts. Come on! speak about her to your heart’s fill. Express yourself! What do you miss about her?” 

Kyoshi sits and starts speaking in her low tone, “Jinpa, I miss her. This distance has made me realize many things. Nobody in this world can make me feel the way she does”  
Kyoshi gets lost into the flashbacks where she was a raw avatar scurrying around clueless, when the only thing in her mind was revenge. The moments when Rangi would show her direction, break the rocks in her head and throw an insight. Those nights at the bonfire where just looking into her eyes would take away her pain and worries to be the perfect Avatar. When everyone went to bed how they both nestled in each other’s arms and gave each other deep kisses and after each night Kyoshi felt unbound energy flowing inside her. How sleepless Kyoshi felt with her soft breaths against her neck. How she hated to push Rangi away even when her body would become numb. The moments during training where they would just sit with their fingers entwined in each other, bodies close feeling warmth. After Kyoshi’s encounter with Xu, the number of times Rangi kissed her scars on hand, holding and caressing them as if she were a healer. Every moment with her made her happy, safe, warm.  
Kyoshi kept speaking for hours and Jinpa kept listening to her stories. 

\-------------------------------  
“Aren’t you sleeping dear? It’s so late, how long are you going to sit this way?” Hei’Ran asks Rangi, who was sitting and lost in deep thoughts besides her mother wrapped in a thick blanket, trying to keep warm against the northern water tribe cold. Rangi alarmed hearing her mother’s sleepy voice says “Are you okay mother? Do you want me to get anything for you? I will sleep, please don’t worry, I want to make sure I am there in case you need something”.  
Hie’Ran extends her hand and puts on hers “Dear, I feel more than fine right now, my only daughter watches over me day and night, is there anything more I should ask for? Please share your feelings with your mother, my child” 

Rangi lets go of one of those sobs she has been holding on so long and says, “She takes to long to reply to my letters mother, I find it difficult to send one from here too. I am scared if things are going to change when we meet. I am worried if she still feels the same for me”

Hei’Ran pulls her daughter close to her, Rangi willingly buries her face into her mother’s arms and tightens her grip around her body. Hei’Ran strokes her forehead lovingly trying to put her daughter to sleep.  
“An eternal love always finds it’s way back, the feelings never change my child even in hard ships. You are a true believer aren’t you? Who knows she is also as sleepless and thinking of you right now.”


End file.
